


The Kitten

by DalishFirefly (Regina_Lupus)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitten, Playful Kitten, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Lupus/pseuds/DalishFirefly
Summary: Josephine enters her office as typical one day, only to find a tiny visitor had settled in as well.





	The Kitten

Josephine entered her office as she would any other day, dutifully scribbling away on her board. She walked the familiar, clutter free path to her desk with not so much as an upward glance. After the note she had been writing was complete, she set the board down on the desk’s surface and moved to take her seat, only to pause.

Curled up snugly in her chair was a little ball of white fluff. It's little pointed ears twitching occasionally as it evidently dreamt.

“What in Andraste's name…?” She trailed off. The little fluff ball opened its eyes then, revealing a stunning blue. After a moment, it uncurled itself to finally reveal a tiny kitten. The little feline stretched out, flexing its tiny paws before looking up at Josephine expectantly.

For a moment she was so confused that she simply stared. When the little kitten meowed his displeasure at being awoken however, Josephine laughed softly. She gently stroked the scruffy fur of his neck as an apology, taking the contented purring as an acceptance.

“You can stay with me for now,” she said she scooped up the little creature. “But I need my chair.”

Josephine gently placed the little cat on the top of her desk, thankful that she had moved all the most important documents to the War Room for the meeting later. As the ambassador settled into her chair the kitten licked his paws, seemingly content to share the space provided.

With a smile, Josephine plucked her quill from its inkwell and began once more writing notes and letters. She quickly found her rhythm, getting lost in her work. That was, however, until she felt a light tug and push against her quill. Perplexed, she looked up.

The kitten had moved, and taken quite an interest in the feather of her quill. He had one paw up, toes splayed and tiny claws at the ready. Josephine moved her wrist ever so slightly and watched with an amused smile as the kitten batted the air and sprang fully to his feet.

The ambassador couldn't help but giggle softly. But she needed to get back to work. When he tried to bat at her quill again, she gently scooped him up and placed him back in his place.

"You can't help me write," she chided half-heartedly, receiving a plaintive mew in reply. She smiled and gently pet him before refocusing on her writing.

A few more uneventful moments passed and Josephine found her rhythm once again. However, just like clockwork, that's when she felt the bat and tug of her quill once more.

Her hand stilled and she flicked her eyes up the kitten. He looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. Repressing the desire to give in to the playful creature, she reached out to gently scoot him back to his place.

Once there he flopped onto his side and open his arms wide. Claws in now, he playfully batted at Josephine's retreating hand. The ambassador smiled, tickling his belly and causing him to bite lightly at her sleeve.

She looked back at her work, looking it over as the kitten rubbed his head against her hand to demand her full attention. After a moment of internal debating, she replaced her quill and turned her attention back to the kitten.

'What's the harm?' She thought, drumming her fingers against the desk and enticing the kitten to chase her hand. He responded eagerly, batting at her fingers without his claws and occasionally attacking her sleeve. If he left any noticeable holes, Josephine would worry about them later.

— — — —

Tucked away in the shadows provided by the doorway leading to the main hall was the Spymaster and the Inquisitor. For a moment, they both watch with twin smiles as the Ambassador and the little kitten (appropriately named Snowflake) played. The two slipped out then, Leliana giving the Inquisitor a light, approving nudge with her elbow before heading off to tend to her birds once more.


End file.
